Craig Mcallister
'First Name' Craig 'Last Name' Mcallister 'IMVU Name' LaxusDreyar 'Nicknames' Lightning Dragon 'Age' 25 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 200lbs 'Blood type' O Pos 'Behaviour/Personality' 'Clan & Rank' The Raijinshu 'What district do you live in?' District One 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Owns a restaurant in District One 'Perks' ' Master Hand to Hand Combatant:' Aside from his powerful, ranged Chi attacks, Craig has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his Lightning Manipulation with extreme fluency to great effect: using this trademark ability of his, Craig can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power, move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, and empower his connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany his motions. Power Of The Dragon: Craig possesses an immense level of Chi Power, which, befitting his Chi and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. Craig demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an amount of resilience incredible even for a Dragon. Craig is able to survive many attacks that would kill anyone in that same situation. Craig can take full powered attacks from masters as if they were nothing. This is the power of the Dragon within his soul. Craig possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as a master fighter, even without his lightning. Craig has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to easily keep the upper hand against multiple master opponents at the same time, showing almost no signs of weariness. ' ' Craig has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility: he was shown capable of evading a combo attack from master opponents, in which the former's fire acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed, without much effort, and could also keep up with the two of them in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry their melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his attacks. His speed was enough for him to easily defeat the entirety of an opposing guild's top members, including his father, with Craig rapidly reacting to his opponents' blows and then counter-attacking with his Chi and with melee moves.' '''Because of his Dragon Mimicry, Craigs body is that of a dragon and he carries the hightened senses of one as well. His overall sight, hearing, touch, smell, and taste are all amplified to an almost supernatural level. His senses are beyond even an animal in their prime form when it comes to sensory. The Alphamale of the jungle. 'Fighting Style' Brazilian jiu-jitsu (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. Muay Thai (Thai: มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). '''The Way of The Dragon: '''Because of the hightened senses that Craig enables himself to have with his training, The Grand Elders of the respective elemental clans had forged a fighting style that helped sit their abilities in with hand to hand combat. In the Raijinshu's situation, their fighting style had to be created to co-inside with the general power that is gained from becoming a Lightning Dragon or above. The Raijinshu are most known for their overall power but their speed being something noteable as their best weapon. With their speeds being compared to lightning bolts from the sky, their senses have grown and adapted along with everything else. For instance, when Craig activates his Lightning Body technique the vision around him becomes slower as if he were slowing time down itself; but in reality his eyes are just adjusting to the speed that he is moving at so he can have great reaction time. When a Raijinshu senses have grown beyond normal means another sense is unlocked from the level of control gained by the person. This sixth sense helps connect all five senses together and create one powerful sense for the user to use. In Craig's case he is given the Dragon Style ability to sense when a danger is approaching. This can simply be a tingle up his spine to a direct form of reaction based on reflex alone. This happens because Craig's adrenal glands are opened, causing his brain to work at a much faster rate of time. Because of this, Craig's mind slows down everything around him giving him an omnipresent detection of his surroundings. This is applied to his fighting style as it allows him to move more flouidly and with ease in positions that would be deemed too difficult to accomplish. This causes his attacks to be more on point, fluid, and more tangable to move around small corners in someone defense. Because of this type of vision to aid in his fighting it assists in his position of attacking due to the fact that he can hit the smallest point that he is aiming to hit. Abilities ' Lightning Chi Manipulation: Using his own Chi, Craig causes the protons and electrons in the atmosphere to rapidly increase their molecular movement that it causes them to combust, creating an electrical current simply from his advancement. Controlling the electricity created, Craig is able to manipulate the electricity that he creates at his whim. He uses the Chi ELectricity as a form of attack or defense as he sees fit to use while in a battle. '''Natural Lightning/Electricity Control: '''Craig is able to absorb and control all forms of Lighting in the skies and electrical currents created by man. This allows Craig to hold a high amount of energy even when reaching his own personal limits. In certain situations he can actually eat the lightning or electricity and it can cause him to have a spiral reaction that allows him to power back up to full strength. '''Lighting attacks: Craig is able to manipulate the lighting and electricity he controls, concentrating the energy into any form he wishes and his mind can create. These attacks can vary from a burst of lighting energy from the mouth to creating a dragon body completely of lighting itself. Lightning Defenses: '''Craig can use the lighting just as well as his attacks when it comes to his defense. Craig can create constructs that can help him defend against enemies that he needs to create a defense around. These can be used as shields or domes of lightning to help protect him from unavoidable attacks. '''Lightning Body Through the use of Lightning Manipulation, Craig is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Manipulation, which allows Craig to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path. ' The Dragons Path:' A form of Beast Mimicry which gives Craig the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. His attacks, still based on electricity like those of his standard Lightning Manipulation, are shown to be very destructive. Craig has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from everyone, even his daughter, stating that he doesn't want his daughter to see him as a monster. The Dragons Path is a type of Lost Beast Mimicry which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragons have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. 'Weapon of Choice' ' Chi Enhanced Headphones:' These headphones are something that Craig always wears even when he is talking to someone. He enhances these headphones by applying a small dose of Chi into them at all times. These headphones hold all the music that Craig would ever need to listen to because of the Chi and they also serve one flawless purpose. When wearing these headphones all effects to his hearing become immune to him. This meaning that any technique or attempt to effect his hearing or equalibrium would prove to be ineffective. Allies/Enemies Kyra: His five year old Daughter 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC